L'Etoile Maudite
by Shiondu40
Summary: Un destin maudit, un amour interdit et un exil obligatoire. Deuteros n'as jamais eu une vie facile, pourtant il garde espoir en l'avenir. Des couples toujours aussi décalés et un personnage souvent dans l'ombre.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous.

Voila la nouvelle fic que j'avais promis. Comme toujours vous risquais de découvrir des couples assez spéciaux mais bon ça j'y peux rien.

Dans cette fic vous allez (re)découvrir un personnage habituellement dans l'ombre.

Bon sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture.

* * *

_**Chapitre 1**_

_Ma jeunesse ne fut qu'un ténébreux orage,_

_Traversé ça et là par de brillants soleils;_

_Le tonnerre et la pluie ont fait un tel ravage,_

_Qu'il reste en mon jardin bien peu de fruits vermeils._

_C. Beaudelaire, L'ennemi_

La vie est insipide quand on ne la vie que par procuration. Pourtant, quand je vois tous ces jeunes gens risquaient leurs vies pour pouvoir, enfin les plus chanceux, protéger leur Déesse tout en gardant le sourire, je me dis que je tiendrais jusqu'au bout. Jamais je ne deviendrais chevalier mais je soutiendrais mon frère. Mon regard glisse vers l'arène. Du haut d'un arbre, je vis que mon frère disputait un nouveau combat, prouvant aux apprentis qu'il n'était pas destinait à devenir chevalier d'or pour rien. Attentif et fier, je m'empreignais de chaqu'un de ses mouvements pour tenter de les reproduire plus tard. Car, comme toutes les nuits, j'attendrais que la lune soit haute dans le ciel pour m'entrainer seul à l'abri des regards. Ne pouvant compter que sur moi-même, j'apprenais à métriser mon cosmos sans aide. Je n'étais pas sans ignorer que cela m'était interdis mais je refuser de d'avoir toujours m'en remettre à mon ainé.

Le Grand Pope longea les gradins, les yeux rivés sur les combattants, puis s'immobilisa sous l'arbre dans le quel j'étais perché. Ne sachant si cela été volontaire, je n'osai ni parler, ni bouger. Je me rendis compte que j'avais même cessé de respirer. Pris d'une admiration soudaine pour les jeunes guerriers, je me plongea dans la contemplation du combat. Ils étaient trois à s'entrainer, deux apprentis en plus de mon frère. Je compris rapidement que les deux novices s'étaient liguer contre lui, essayant de le rabattre dos au gradin. Mon frère se laissa faire, reculant tranquillement jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte un des piliers délimitant la zone d'entrainement. Ce fut comme le feu vert qu'attendaient les deux autres, ils se jetèrent sur leurs adversaire de par et d'autre. Mais rien y fait, mon frère avança au dernier moment et profita du trouble des deux jeunes combattants. Il faucha les jambes d'un de ses adversaires qui entraina son compère dans sa chute. Ces derniers rirent de bon cœur avant de prendre la main que leurs tendait le vainqueur.

- Ton frère s'améliore de jour en jour, déclara le Pope. Mais cela ne serait pas possible sans ton soutient. Il deviendra un grand chevalier et il ne le devra pas qu'à ses compétences individuelle mais aussi à ta présence à ses côté, Deuteros.

Je me rattrapa de justesse à la branche sur laquelle j'étais assis pour ne pas tomber. Le Grand Pope s'adressait à moi en personne. Waouh ! Déjà que les apprentis me voyaient comme un monstre, que le Grand Pope m'adresse la parole ne m'arrivais même pas en rêve. Je ne pu que lui demander, encore surprit :

- Vous savez qui je suis ?

L'homme rigola en me disant que lui aussi connaissais « l'étoile maudite » avant de rejoindre les trois jeunes guerriers dans l'arène. « L'étoile maudite » pfff… je n'avais pourtant encore rien fait de mal. A croire que ma seule existence était un crime en soit. Tout le monde admirait mon frère, il était aimé et aduler par les apprentis et les maîtres. Et il le méritait amplement. Des jumeaux bipolaires, c'est bien ce que l'on était. On cherchait sa compagnie alors que moi on me fuyait, il était choyait et moi battu. Mais cela n'avait pas de sens pour moi. Ce que les autres ignorer, c'est que je vivais ma vie par procuration. Si mon frère était heureux alors je l'étais aussi. J'étais son ombre, son parallèle, son petit frère.

Revenant à la réalité, je souris en voyant le Pope prendre Aspros par les épaules pour le féliciter de ses progrès. Sourire qui se changea en rire discret quand ce dernier, qui n'avait pas l'habitude des contacts, baissa la tête et rougis légèrement en reculant de quelque pas. Il releva la tête et me fit un léger signe de main. Les apprentis présents dans l'arène le saluèrent avant qu'il me rejoigne sous l'arbre.

- Allez descend Deuteros.

Lui obéissant, j'atterris juste derrière lui. Nous partîmes vers la maison des Gémeaux côte à côte. Les gens nous dévisageaient, non rectification, me dévisageaient. Je les comprenais. A leur place aussi je le ferais. Un jeune garçon aux cheveux bleus et portant un masque, qui ressemblait plus à une muselière, lui cachant la moitié du visage, ça ne passer pas inaperçu. Tous observèrent d'abord choqué avant de fuir mon regard comme si c'était dangereux de le soutenir. Le contraste était encore plus net avec mon ainé à mes côtés. Aspros souriait, offrant son visage au rayon du soleil grec, ses chevaux volant au vent. Il était libre à sa façon. Ce n'est que grâce à lui que je peux vivre au Sanctuaire, je ne lui serais jamais assez reconnaissant.

* * *

- Deuteros, tu sors ce soir ? me demanda Aspros une fois au frais du temple des Gémeaux.

Mon frère savait très bien que je quitter la maison zodiacale chaque nuit, mais il ignorait toujours pourquoi. Je m'en voulais de lui mentir pourtant les règles était clair. Je ne pouvais rester au Sanctuaire quand portant mon masque, sans avoir le droit de m'entrainer et encore moins celui de devenir chevalier. Portant l'idée de le pas pouvoir être à la hauteur de mon frère me révulsais. C'est pourquoi j'ignorais une des trois interdictions. T'en que personne ne vous attrape vous avez le droit de tricher, à condition de bien le faire.

- Oui, je vais faire un tour en ville, comme d'habitude.

Aspros me répondit d'un simple hochement de tête me signifiant que je pouvais y aller. C'est bien ce que je fis sans plus de comédie.

Sortant à l'air chaud de la nuit, j'observai un moment la lune. Seule témoin de mes mensonges. Les lumières des torches éclairaient les environs. J'étais seul sur le seuil de la maison des Gémeaux. Seul comme toujours, certaines choses ne change jamais. Le village de Rodrio était éclairé d'une douce lumière m'attirant irrévocablement. Je pris donc sa direction dans l'espoir de trouver un endroit à l'abri des regards. La lune illuminait le sentier à suivre rendant le décor presque irréel. L'ambiance était bien différente des fois précédente pourtant je ne pus m'empêcher de continuer ma route. Je sentais que les choses allaient changer. En biens ou en mal ? Ça je l'ignorais.

Arrivé à Rodrio, je pris la direction d'une vallée entourée d'une petite forêt, à droite, et d'amas de pierre, tout le reste. Je me mis à mimer les mouvements que mon frère avait faits plutôt dans la journée. Alternant esquive et attaque, je finis par éveiller ma cosmo-énergie. Je la concentrais dans chaque partie de mon corps, l'intensifiant pour ressentir ses bienfaits en moi mais bien vite je la refreina jusqu'à ne plus la sentir du tout. La présence de deux chevaliers au village m'avait surpris. Je suivi leurs progression dans le village avant de comprendre qu'ils venaient vers moi. Me dissimulant dans l'ombre j'attendis patiemment. Les deux chevaliers d'argents entrèrent dans la vallée trainant un jeune apprenti dans leur sillage. D'où j'étais, je ne pouvais entendre leur discussion mais je voyais bien que le cadet était terrorisé. L'apprenti recula petit à petit, fuyant les plus expérimenté sans les ouvrir les yeux un seul moment. Malheureusement l'un d'eux le surprit. Les deux argents rigolèrent un instant avant de se placer de par et d'autre du jeune homme. Sentant que la situation allait déraper, je me rapprochai rapidement du petit groupe.

-Tu ne pourrais pas partir même si tu le voulais gamin. Mais ça fallait y penser avant. Grogna un des deux argents.

Le cadet se fit tout petit, demandant pardon.

- N'est pas peur comme ça, Andor est comme un chien malgré qu'il porte l'armure du Caméléon. Il grogne mais ne mord pas.

Le concerné se vexa des dire de son ami, avant de sourire à l'apprenti chevalier.

-Niguel, en revanche, est fier d'être un chien mais il ne fait pas que grogner. Il…

Le dit Niguel ne laissa pas son compère terminer sa phrase. Il donna un puissant crochet à leur cadet avant de rigoler à gorge déployée. Andor s'accroupit prés du jeune pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

- Mais ne t'inquiète pas Asmita, de tout façon tu ne serais jamais devenu chevalier. Rajouta-t-il en se redressant.

Recevant un nouveau coup, le plus jeune resta à terre. Les deux chevaliers ne lui laissèrent pourtant pas de répit. Ne supportant plus de voir le jeune homme se faire battre, je sortis de l'ombre. Je pris le prochain coup destiné à Asmita dans les côtes comprenant alors pourquoi le petit ne s'était pas relever. Andor avait certainement plus de force que son compagnon, mais c'était Niguel qui devait réfléchir pour deux. Stoppant son second, le Chien de chasse mit un moment avant de comprendre qui j'étais. J'attendis qu'ils reculent avant de me pencher vers le jeune blond. Je savais très bien que je n'aurais pas du leur tourné le dos mais Asmita avait besoin d'aide. Aidant l'apprenti à se relever, je lui demandai s'il savait ou il était. Hochant la tête, il indiqua le chemin à parcourir pour rejoindre le Sanctuaire.

- Très bien. Alors écoute-moi Asmita. Le blond tourna la tête vers moi et attendit la suite. Tu vas courir jusqu'au Sanctuaire, et surtout, ne t'arrête pas. Je poussa le jeune homme vers le chemin. Maintenant !

Asmita parti en direction du Domain d'Athéna au même moment que Niguel. Sachant que le petit allait passer un sale quart d'heure s'il le rattrapait, je bloquai le Chien avant qu'il ne quitte la vallée.

-Tu protège ce bon à rien, L'étoile Maudite ? De toute façon tu ne peux rien contre des chevaliers d'Argent.

Je haussai les épaules tout en me préparant à recevoir quelque coup supplémentaire. Ce que fit le chevalier sans attendre. Je compris vite que si je ne défendais pas, je ne tiendrais pas assez longtemps pour qu'Asmita arrive au Sanctuaire. Sachant que je paierais cher mes actes en rentrant le lendemain, je décidai te tenir au moins sous les coups d'Andor. Niguel comprit certainement la détermination qui m'animait car il cessa ses coups pour rire au côté du Caméléon.

-Un bon à rien, voilà pourquoi tu risque ta vie. Enfin entre raté, vous devez vous comprendre.

- Niguel fait attention, il fait peur à voir quand même.

Ignorant son camarade, le Chien me saisit à la gorge. Andor se plaçait derrière moi m'empêchant toute retraite. Tentant le tout pour le tout, je concentrai mon cosmos autour de moi prenant au dépourvu les deux chevaliers.

- Le Pope te tuera s'il apprend que tu maîtrise ton énergie, Deuteros.

Dans la gueule du Chien, mon nom sonnait comme une insulte. Refoulant ma rage, je pris sur moi. Je devais seulement les intimider certainement pas leur montrer l'étendue de ma puissance. C'est avec un rire gras qu'Andor me porta son premier coup. La douleur me vrilla les côtes, se fessant ressentir dans l'ensemble de mon corps.

- Tu n'es qu'un incapable, Etoile Maudite. Croyais-tu sincèrement battre des chevaliers d'Argents avec un cosmos aussi faible ?

J'avais retenu ses bêtes assez longtemps maintenant. Asmita devait avoir rejoins le Sanctuaire. Refoulant ma cosmo-énergie pour la seconde fois de la nuit, je laissai les deux combattants se défouler librement. Je n'étais plus à quelque coup près. S'il savait que c'est grâce à cela que j'avais pu m'endurcir, il n'aurait certainement pas commencé. Malgré leurs inconscience, c'est à eux que je dois la maitrise de mon corps et de mon cosmos ainsi qu'un mental à toutes épreuves. Malheureusement, je ne m'attendais pas à tomber sur un homme avec une telle force physique. J'essayais, tant bien que mal, d'encaisser les coups d'Andor. Petit à petit, ma vision se brouilla et mes muscles ne répondirent plus de rien. Je savais que s'il continuait ainsi j'allais très certainement perdre connaissance.

- Tu es bien plus coriace que prévu. Enfin tu reste le jumeau maudit d'Aspros après tout. Cracha Niguel en n'enfonçant son pied dans mes côtes.

Il avait raison. Quoi qu'il puisse dire ou faire, je resterais le frère de futur chevalier des Gémeaux. Oui un chevalier d'Or fier et droit n'ayant jamais connu l'enfer dans le quel vivait son frère jumeau. Assez ! Je ne devais pas portais la faute à mon frère. Il était et serait toujours à mes côtés, j'en étais persuadé.

- Tant de haine dans ton regard. On dirait bien que tu n'aime pas beaucoup Aspros.

Avant même de me laisser le temps de protester, Niguel m'envoya à terre d'un seul crochet dans la mâchoire. Mes forces m'ayant totalement quitté, je sentais que mon inconscient prenait le dessus.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Re-coucou à tous,**_

Je sais j'ai été très très très longue et j'en suis navrée. Mais bon voilà le chapitre 2 est enfin posté.

Je suis contente d'avoir eu quelque petites reviews, ça fait toujours chaud au cœur.

NekroPhobia: Merci d'avoir lu ma fic, je suis contente de savoir que je ne suis pas la seule à apprécier Deute. Ça risque être un personnage importante dans toutes ma fictions :)

HayliaMani: Merci pour ta review, Elle m'a redonné un petit coup de boost. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je n'abandonne pas parce que je n'ai pas de review. C'est juste que je ne suis pas très régulière dans mes postes. Le prochain chapitre arriveras surement le mois prochain. (Enfin j'espère T.T)

Sur ce, Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Chapitre 2**_

__Ô douleur ! Ô douleur ! Le temps mange la vie,_

_Et l'obscur Ennemi qui nous ronge le cœur_

_Du sang que nous perdons croît et se fortifie._

_C. Beaudelaire, Ennemi._

Essayer de se rappeler, c'est ce que je devais faire, mais impossible. Seule chose donc j'étais sûr, c'était d'avoir quitté la petite vallée herbeuse. Des images me revenaient petit à petit, comme des flashs. Je me sentais spectateur de ma propre existence. Me rappelant du petit blond, je me surpris à espérer qu'il aille bien. Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Je devais me forcé à me souvenir. J'étais dans le noir le plus total, n'osant pas ouvrir les yeux par crainte de ce que je verrais, cela m'aidais à réfléchir. Je me concentrais sur l'image de ce jeune garçon. Il était apeuré, mais par quoi ? Par qui ? A genoux dans l'herbe, il gardait les yeux obstinément fermé même après avoir essuyé plusieurs coups. Des coups ?

Avec un mal de tête abominable, tous les événements de la soirée me reviennent en mémoire. Asmita. J'espérais qu'il est atteint le Sanctuaire à temps. Niguel et Andore étaient resté avec moi assez longtemps après ma perte de connaissance, ou avaient-ils filés à la poursuite du jeune apprenti aussitôt ? Touchant le sol qui s'étendait sous mon dos, je confirmais ma première impression. Je n'étais plus dans la vallée. Un doux courant d'air me caressa le visage. Cela fessait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas sentis le vent sur mon visage. À notre arrivés au Sanctuaire, mon frère et moi étions resté collé l'un à l'autre comme si notre vie en dépendait. Nous partions à la plage qui borde le domaine sacrée pour profiter de la brise marine, mais ce temps était révolu désormais. Peu après la découverte de la voie de mon frère, je n'ai jamais pu retourner sur la grève pour jouir des bien fait de l'air iodée de la mer. J'étais devenu « L'Etoile Maudite » comme ils disent tous. Soudain, une douleur lancinante se fit ressentir dans mon bras que j'écartais vivement.

-Navrée, je ne voulais pas vous faire mal. J'ignorais que vous aviez reprit vos esprits.

Je ne pus retenir un soupir en constatant que la voix n'appartenait à aucun des deux Argents. Non, elle était douce et mélodieuse. Un peu comme celle d'une fille. Hein ? Mais depuis quand il y avait-il des filles au Sanctuaire ? Ouvrant enfin les yeux, la lumière du soleil m'aveugla. Et ce fut en jurant que je me redressai enfin, grognant de plus belle en sentant des douleurs affreuses dans tout mon corps. J'étais complètement perdu. Enfin non pas tout à fait, je savais que je n'étais pas chez moi, c'était déjà un début.

-Je suis tellement désolée, mais je me refusais à laissé un homme dans votre état dehors. S'excusa mon hôte. Puis-je ?

Me tournant vers elle, je vis qu'elle tenait un tissu imbibé d'eau et de sang. Toujours aussi perdu, j'acquiesçais totalement au hasard. Je ne savais ni ce qu'elle voulait ou ce qu'elle avait déjà fait. Soupirant, elle trempa et essora son linge avant de recommencer à nettoyer mes plaies. Je grimaçais sous la douleur mais je la laissai faire le temps de me faire une idée de où je me trouvé.

La pièce était assez petite mais arrangée, ce qui donnait un effet spacieux. Ce devait être une chambre à en juger par le lit sur le quel je me trouvais. Les couleurs de la pièce et des meubles restaient assez sobre, rien de très sophistiqué. Un peu comme mon hôte. Une jeune fille ne cherchant pas à se faire remarquer à en juger par la simplicité de sa robe en toile blanche qu'elle portait. Ses longs cheveux bleus tirant sur le noir étaient totalement lâche lui cachant le visage. Une fille quelconque en somme.

-Je ne vous ai jamais vu au village, vous n'êtes pas d'ici ?

Me sortant de ma contemplation, la jeune femme repoussa mes longs cheveux par-dessus mon épaule. Je me rendis compte que j'étais torse nu et à visage découvert.

-Je… Je vis un peu plus haut, mais je viens rarement à Rodorio. Dis-je en rougissant un peu.

La situation me gênait. Jamais, je n'aurais imaginé qu'une telle situation puisse m'arriver. Le tissu humide parcourait mon dos laissant son sillage brûlant, je mis ça sur le compte de la douleur. Niguel et Andore ne m'avaient pas raté. Je regardais l'eau du seau se teinter de rouge à chaque rinçage. J'imaginais sans mal l'état lamentable de mon dos.

- Euh… sans vouloir vous vexer, euh… Puis-je savoir comment je me retrouve chez vous ?

Eh bien, il fallait réellement que je pense à demander à mon frère d'où il sortait une telle assurance devant les gens. Juste de parler à une inconnue ne fessait peur. Me battre contre deux Argents en colère, tout les jours, mais parler avec les gens, alors ça. Ce n'était vraiment pas fait pour moi.

- Comme je vous l'ai dis, je ne pouvais pas vous laisser dehors dans votre état, alors je vous conduis chez moi. Enfin quand je dis « je », je pense plus à Goliath, j'en aurais été incapable sans lui. Me répondit-elle en empoignant le seau d'eau. Je vais changer l'eau.

N'hésitant pas une seule seconde à tourner le dos à un étranger potentiellement dangereux, la jeune femme quitta la chambre. Ce n'étais pas dans mes habitude de me faire recueillir mais je n'allais pas faire le difficile. Essayant de me levais, je pris conscience de l'ampleur des dégâts. J'avais tous les muscles engourdis, j'étais même en phase de m'en découvrir d'autre. J'avais l'impression que même mes cheveux me fessais souffrir. Nausées et mal de tête finirent le travaille en m'obligeant à me rassoir. Du coin de l'œil, je vis un objet briller au soleil. Mon masque. Oui, c'était bien ça. Le métal de celui-ci reflétait la lumière de soleil comme pour me rappeler à la réalité. Je devrais être au Sanctuaire depuis déjà bien longtemps.

-Vous seriez incapable de bouger d'ici dans votre état.

Regardant la brune revenir vers moi, je commençais à me poser des questions sur ses capacités à lire dans les pensées.

-Oui, je viens de m'en rendre compte, merci. Grognais-je au moment où elle s'assit à mes côtés.

-Mauvais caractère en plus, mais de rien.

Oups, je devrais lui être reconnaissant et je l'envoie promener. C'était définitif, jamais je ne reconvertirais dans les relations humaines.

-Faites pas cette tête, ce n'était pas un reproche. D'où je viens, c'est rare de rencontrais des gens sympathique, alors on va dire que j'ai connu pire. Rigola-t-elle.

Intrigué, je commençais à imaginer d'où est ce qu'elle pouvait bien venir.

-J'ai oublié de me présenter tout à l'heure, je dois faire un bel effet. Je m'appelle Alaria.

Elle me fessait face, main tendu, souriant franchement. Je ne savais pas que cela pourrait me faire autant plaisir que les gens arrête de me fuir. Ce fut étrange, mais j'étais sincèrement heureux. Je pris sa main dans la mienne. Subitement, je ne compris pas pourquoi Aspros s'esquiver à tout contacts humains. La chaleur dégager par l'autre était franchement agréable.

- Deuteros.

Alaria reprit sa place à côtés de moi et recommença à nettoyer mes plaies. L'eau était plus chaude que la première fois, me réchauffement doucement la peau. Fermant les yeux, je me mis à savourer ce léger contact sur mes épaules. Si c'est l'effet que procure le fait d'être un minimum au centre de l'attention, alors j'allais surement commencer à regretter d'avoir opté pour l'ombre et la vie par procuration.

-Et voila, j'ai terminée de vous torturer. Mais vaut surement mieux pour vous que vous restiez encore un peu assis.

Hochant la tête, je me remis à réfléchir à l'endroit d'où aurait bien pu vivre Alaria avant d'arriver à Rodorio. Mais toutes les idées qui me venaient en têtes me paraissaient aussi stupides les unes que les autres. Prenant sur moi, je me décidais à posé quelques questions à la jeune femme.

- Mais vous vivez seul ? Enfin Rodorio est un petit village mais cela peu rester dangereux quand même.

La brune rigola en me rappelant l'état dans le quel je me trouver encore quelque instant plus tôt.

- Dangereux, surement. Mais j'ai toujours mon frère pas très loin.

Me rappelant qu'elle avait prononcé un prénom un peu plutôt, je tentais ma chance.

-Goliath ?

-Non raté. Dit-elle en souriant. Goliath c'est un cheval. Mon fidèle ami depuis mon arrivé dans ce village. Mon frère n'habite pas avec moi.

Alors c'était un cheval qui m'avait accompagné jusqu'à chez elle. Sacré bestiole ce Goliath.

-Pourquoi être venue à Rodorio si vous ne connaissiez personne ?

Bizarrement l'humeur d'Alaria s'assombrit rapidement, comme si elle revivait certains moments sombres de sa vie. La curiosité poussait à l'extrême, j'avais irrévocablement envie de savoir pourquoi cette femme c'était retrouvée à Rodorio et où était son frère. L'encourageant à tout me racontait, je m'imaginais pas que son enfance était aussi macabre.

* * *

La nuit commençait à tombé sur le Sanctuaire. Dans la maison des Gémeaux, Aspros tournait en rond comme un lion en cage. Assis sur mon lit, je ne quittais pas mon frère du regard.

Après plusieurs heures passées à discuter avec ma salvatrice, mes force avaient décidé de me revenir. Apres m'être excuser de lui avoir fait perdre presque une journée entière, j'avais quitté Alaria pour retrouver les hautes tours de marbre du Sanctuaire. Première chose à faire, retrouver mon frère pour lui dire que j'allais bien. Cela fut un véritable défi herculéen. Après avoir fait trois fois le tour du Sanctuaire, être allé au moins une quarantaine de fois sur la plage et arpentait les douze temples du zodiaque, aucune trace de mon ainé. Dépité, je croyais que la journée ne pourrait être pire et pourtant.

-Comment est ce que tu as pu faire ça, Deuteros ?

Me ramenant à l'instant présent, Aspros me fixait intensément. Je le comprenais. Il essayait de comprendre comment son petit frère pouvait être aussi idiot.

- Tu t'es battu avec des chevaliers d'Argents, tu t'entraîner au combat et pour finir, comble de tout, tu contrôle ta cosmo-énergie. Tu aurais pu me le dire au moins.

J'oubliai momentanément mon frère pour me concentrer sur le plus important. Comment expliquer au Grand Pope que si j'avais fait ça s'était pour protéger la vie d'un apprenti ? Pfff… impossible qu'on me prenne au sérieux. C'était ma parole contre celle de deux Argents. Bon j'allais devoir me faire à la triste réalité, je n'allais certainement pas revenir de cet entretient avec le Pope.

-Deuteros, tu m'écoute au moins ?

J'acquiesçais doucement. Après tout plus rien avait d'importance.

-Bon c'est décider, je viens avec toi.

Soupirant, je savais que je ne pourrais pas le faire changer d'avis. Je me levai du lit en tirant mon frère.

-Alors on est partis.

L'ascension des marches se fit dans le plus grand silence. Aspros devait être encore son le choc de mon non-refus. Malheureusement la réalité me frappa de plein fouet quand le temple du Grand Pope se dessina devant mais yeux. J'allais mourir ce soir. Le tout à cause de deux mauvais Argents bon à servir de pâture aux chiens errants. Je m'immobilisai à l'entré de temple, bien décider à savoir pourquoi j'allais mourir.

-Dis-moi Aspros. J'attendis que mon frère se tourne vers moi avant de continuer. Tu connais un certains Asmita ?

Mon ainé rigola avant de repartir. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix que le suivre. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je lui emboitai le pas.

-Ça se voit que tu n'ai pas un apprenti toi. Asmita est le futur chevalier d'or de la vierge. Son cosmos est très puissant.

Me stoppant net, je me remémora la petite chose blonde et chétive que j'avais croisée la veille. Futur chevalier d'or, ce n'est pas possible. Oui c'est ça, il devait y avoir méprise sur la personne. Riant à gorge déployées, je repris ma marche son le regard ahurit de mon frère. C'était définitif, j'accepterais ma sentence sans broncher.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'étais genou à terre à écouter la morale du Pope.

-Tu connaissais les limites qui t'étais imposées, Deuteros ?

Hochant la tête à plusieurs reprises, je me forçais à rester éveiller. Le sommeil commençait à me gagné. Aussi fourbe qu'était Hypnos, il venait me cherché dans les moments les plus délicats. Un ange passa, le Pope ne disait mot. Me demandant si je devais, oui ou non, relever la tête, je me lancé dans un débat intérieur qui promettait d'être très long et inintéressant. Heureusement pour ma santé mentale, la porte de la salle d'audience du Pope s'ouvrit avec fracas. Deux voix me parviennent aussitôt. Niguel et Andore. Je me redressai d'un coup, ne voulant pas montrais une seule faiblesse face à ses types.

-Approchez vous, tout les deux. Ordonna le Pope.

Les deux Argents s'inclinèrent devant leur supérieur tout en me fusillant du regard. Pourquoi diable c'est deux choses étaient-elles présentes ?

-Veuillez me conter l'histoire depuis le début.

Les deux Argents se lancèrent dans explications éhontés me fessant passé pour le méchant de l'histoire. A leurs dires, je me serais jeté sur eux après avoir comprit qu'ils savaient que je m'entrainer en secret. Ne leurs laissant aucun échappatoire possible, j'aurais déchainé mon cosmos sur ses deux abrutis les obligeants à me tabasser pour rester en vie. Le tout racontait à renfort de grands gestes et de supplique douteuse. Pfff…lamentable.

-Est-il vrai que tu part t'entrainer le soir à Rodorio ? me demanda le Pope à la fin de leur pitoyable récit.

-Oui, c'est vrai.

-Tu contrôle ton cosmos ?

- Oui

-Deuteros !

Mon frère s'interposa entre le Pope et moi avant de baisser honteusement la tête.

-Tout cela est faux. Jamais mon frère n'aurait fait des choses pareilles. Il respecte les chevaliers, c'est pour cela qu'il ment. Il ne veut pas leur faire de tort mais…

-Arrête Aspros.

Je lis l'incompréhension la plus totale dans les yeux de mon ainé quand il se tourna vers moi. J'avais mal de le décevoir à se point, mais il devait savoir la vérité.

- Il est vrai que je me suis entrainé pendant plusieurs années à l'abri des regards. Tout comme il est vrai que j'ai une totale maitrise de ma cosmo-énergie. Mais cela ne devait pas porter à mal le Sanctuaire, Grand Pope.

-Si les dire de ses chevaliers sont vrai, je ne peux rien pour toi Deuteros. Ta violence à été sans limite ce soir là. Je me devrais t'attentais à ta vie.

M'inclinant, j'acceptais amplement mon sort. J'étais conscient des risques que je prenais depuis le début. Le Pope se rapprocha de moi avant d'ordonner aux gardes de retenir mon frère. Ce dernier se débattait en calmant en ma faveur. Je savais pertinemment que ma vie allait s'achever ici. Fermant les yeux, je repensais à Asmita. J'aurais bien voulu apprendre à le connaître, tout comme Alaria. Mais surtout j'aurais du parler à Aspros de l'enfance de la jeune femme car j'étais intimement convaincu que son frère était quelqu'un qu'il connaissait. Mais tout cela été trop tard. Mais mon frère lui vivra la vie que je n'ai pu avoir, la chance ne tournera jamais. Mais j'en suis heureux.

* * *

Voili, voilou.

J'avoue que je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite de ce chapitre, mais bon...

Je pense que le suivant seras un peu mieux.


End file.
